


Study Date

by phebpheb13



Category: Ziglet's Zany Murder Mania
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cal is a conservative, F/M, I am full of self loathing, Straight Ziglet Au, Zigletville au, iso is a liberal, this is irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phebpheb13/pseuds/phebpheb13
Summary: THIS IS IRONY I DO NOT CONDONE STRAIGHT ZIGLET OR ANY UNIRONIC WORKS ASSOCIATED WITH ITThat being saidCal is Iso's conservative math tutor, but iso is a liberal! can their love overcome the boundaries?
Relationships: Cal Zone/Isopropyl Nugget





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I dont actually believe any of this shit it's all for irony please dont cancel me

Calpov   
Cal Zone was conservative. He hates “liberals” and “sjws”. He believes in Capitalism and the Third Amendment. He believes in the Free Market and Econemy. He doesn’t believe in “Gender” or “Pronouns”. Females have their Place in the world and they need to Accept it.  
But there was this One Female,,,,,, No. She is a Liberal Snowflake. Isopropyl Nugget was a Good Betsyworshipping Female, but yet she is still a Liberal. But still,,,,,,,,,,, his Cold Business heart speds up whenever he saws her. Even though she had Unnatural Liberal Dyed Hair. But her soft mud perception wheels,,, and her soft femalelike skin. Cal Zone Has Not Been Touched By A Woman, Ever.But Iso,,,,,,,, Betsy, how he longs for her Sweet Embrace. He’s lived next door to her all his Life, and recently starts Tutoring her in Math. He thinked he had a Shot, but then Richard “Dickie” Thibmleton came to Zigletville.Dick was always Shoving Cal into Lockers in a Heterosexual Way, and flirting with Iso. He was an Idiot. Cal bets Rick believes in “Poverty”, and “Labor Unions.” Cal bets he knows Nothing about Assts or Cashs Flow or Profit Margarine .   
Cal puts on his black west louis plaid formal business elegant 2 piece suit and smmothed down his brown business hair. He has a tutorfng session with his love todsty. He had to look in excxelent shape.   
He went next dorr, and shakingly knocks on the door of isopropyl nugget. The door is opened, and he sees the Female herself staring back at him. His heart started sweaiting, she was gorgeous. Her chocolatey orbs shine and she looks beautiful wearing a pink faux pearl chiffon self tie cami top. However, she also wore a necklace that says “Mak the Rich Give All Their Money To the porr.” Cal didnt believe in that.   
“Hii call,” Iso booms.   
“Hello Iso,” Cal chided. “Are You Raedy To Be Tutored?”   
“Yes, sure!” Iso reflects, lead cal to her bedroom where ther turtoring will begin. Hrr bedroom ids covered with poster like “Gay People Are Cool” and “Take Aeway All Guns” and “Join Antifa Club” “Let Troops Sleep Inm your House In Times Of peace” Cal wants to scoff at the idiocacy of the postered.   
“So, uh, before we get tarted,” Cal’s heart palpatines when he heared her voice, soft and melodious like a soft melody. “Do you want to talk about gender equality fdor a few minutes?” she hissed  
Call shaked his head.  
“I Am Not Interested In Hearing Your SWJ Agenda. I Do Not Believe In Your Politics. I Think They Are Quite Stupid.”  
“But- But,,,,,, gender,” she roars quietly, her Female voice trembling sadly.   
“If You Look At The Facts You Will See That They Are Wrong.” Cal yelped. Iso’s observation spirals staart to shake as they well up ith tears.   
“Nou,,,,,”  
“Facts Don’t Care About Your Feelings,” cal addresses the Female. But even so, his business heart cannot help but Ache for the girl. She can’t help that her Mind is biologically weaker and smaller than that of a Man.  
“But,,,” she prattles, “My parntsd told me that there are two hundered million genders., and nrthat nobodfy ever needs a gun ever under any circumstances.”  
“Well They Were Wrong.” Cal implored. “They Fell Victim To Communism Brainwashed.”

Isopov  
Iso is sad. Cal Zone, her super smart intelligent nath tutor, is telling her that everything she knewed is wrong!!!! But even so, he looked very attractive in his black west louis plaid formal business elegant 2 piece suit. She cannot help but wonder what he would look like without the suit on,,,,,  
No!Q!!!!!! He’s Comservatice!!!! He’s the enmy!!! Her parents tell her that all coneservatives are evil and horrible!!! Good thing they don’t know that Cal is condserrvative , or they’d kill hiom!!!!! But Isopropyl stares into his syrupy sight spheres, and she blushes, her cheeks turning #0049B8. She wonders what his business lips would feel like pressed against her own soft feminine lips. But then there was Dickie, the handsum handsome man who wores lether jackets, and sexily pushed people into lockers. And he wasnt conservatife. So maybe he would be the better choice,,,,, Cal told her about things like “statistics” and “science” but she cant belief what she’s hearing. These facts,,,, they don’t align with her liberal views.  
Iso starts to cried. She can’t handle the objective truths that were being toseed into her face. She sits in the corner, sobbing into her hands.   
She felt a business hand touch her back. His skin was smooth, but rough.   
“Do Not Cry,” Cal jests comfortingly.   
“But- But- but- you said, you s- syou said facts d- facts don’t car- they don’t care about my feelibngs!!!!” she wailed.   
“There There,” he congratulates, amazing her with his manly smartness. “You Will Be Okay.”  
“Nooooooouuuuuuuuu,” she prattles.   
“Facts Don’t Care About Your Feelings,” he babbled. “But I Do.”  
Iso’s tears dried. “W-what? Do y- do you really mean it?”  
“Of Course,” he preaches. “I Understand That Your Mind Cannot Comprehend These Things. I Will Still Connect With You Emotionally Even Though Your Beliefs Are Foolish.”  
“Ou- ou- oukay,” Iso advises. “Than- thank you. My liberal parents are not as open minded as you, Cal. They say that i can never talk to a conservative.”  
“Yes, Many Liberals Are Foolish And Close Minded. I Am Glad You Are Not One Of Them”  
“Ouf course,” Iso nags, feeling better. “Sou, do you want to get started on math.”  
“Yes,” Cal Zone spurted attractively. He took her hand, and led her to the table, where they started discussing Trianglenometry. They did this for hours, until the sun sat. Iso is content.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry again


End file.
